wayangfandomcom-20200214-history
Dasamuka
|Other=Rahwana }} Dasamuka is the king of Alengka, son of Begawan Wisrawa and Dewi Sukesi. He is the reason Sinta is kidnapped and the caused the biggest war ever, titled Ramayana. Life He has 10 faces, 20 hands and a scary looking face. But during the time, he was able to decrease his number of arms and heads, then Rahwana became a normal Giant. When he was born, the world shook because Dasamuka was destined to become the chaos that will destroy the world. He was born with 3 other siblings named Kumbakarna, Samparkenaka, and Wibisana. The only way to recieve power is by asking the god to give them powers. His father then died when he and his siblings went to worship the god. Dasamuka then began his worship by standing on one leg while looking at the sky. 1 Year later, Batara Guru & Batara Narada came to ask for what he wants. He replies with: *To be powerful like God *To live a long life. *To have all the happiness in the world. Because he is greedy, Batara Guru gave him the power, but he was still able to feel pain. Then he received the name Dasamuka, meaning 10 faces. Meet The Family Because Rahwana Greedy and his powerfull skill, He become arrogant and want to rule the world then attack neighbor. No one able to stop him, not his parent. one of kingdom Rahwana Attack is his brother (Danaraja) Danaraja too powerfull and Rahwana seem unable to defeat or killed Danaraja. Then Rahwana trick Danaraja and then make Danaraja stop attacking Rahwana army. Rahwana looks like to be a trusted enough to run and receive Danaraja secret skill. But in the end, Rahwana killed Danaraja then make Lokapala to be Alengkadirja(Kingdom) or Alengka. Because the king is cruel like giant, the citizen inside begins to look like giant also. It seem no one able to defeat him, not the Gods. Because Rahwana chaos, his mother then died. And it seem the dead if his mother not make him stop from create more chaos in the world. Arjuna Sastrabahu When He become the king, He going to expand his kingdom. Then he meet Subali. Subali is a powerfull one, he have same skill like rawarontek but better. Subali able to trick again by Rahwana, and Rahwana receive Panca sona like he done with Danaraja. But Sobali notice it but is already late. He then vanish and hide into the unknown place. His greedy because he have powerfull skill, long life and power make him done expansion, include to go to heaven and make havoc in there. During the war, he was won but that because Kumbakarna helped him. Batara Guru then give him Dewi Tari. Dewi Tari try to make Rahwana not doing expansion. Earlier he stop but later, he still want to expansion. During the expansion, He fought a great king name as Arjuna Sastrabahu. The king was reincarnated from Wisnu. The king able to defeat Rahwana and tied him like animal. Palasta come as a speaker of Batara to Arjuna, he want to Rahwana to be release because Rahwana is just a tools to make the world better. The world will become new if the world have Rahwana to destruct everything than Wisnu as the build new one. With that reason Arjuna release Rahwana. To Rahwana, Arjuna make Rahwana promised to stop his destruction act. But that's just a lie because Rahwana then begin his act after Arjuna died. Ramayana During his first sit the Alengka and receive a great skill from Subali, He and his army then attack heaven but the god is too powerfull to him to handle. Kumbakarna, which only come just watching, see his brother in danger with reflect throw weapon to the god and injured them. The war then stop. In the end God send Rahwana pretty Bidadari (Dewi Tari) to become his wife. With this wife, then he have a child and 1 daughter. But Wibisana replace the Daughter with someone else (Indrajit). Sinta was born as the smallest among other. And unlike his brother, she was born as a human not a giant. Sinta is Rahwana daughter and marry with Ramawijaya. But Rahwana want Sinta to be his wife, without knowing Sinta is his daughter. Wibisana try to save this, but he couldn't. The war fighting for Sinta return then named as Ramayana, this war took a lot of warior and even Rahwana relative include his son. Wibisana is unable to save Rahwana life and prevent the war. Rama & Anoman then tag team together to defeat Rahwana, but he not realy dead! Because his anger and hatred spread accross the kingdom and make someone inheriet his devilish. But even in land of ghost, he still haunted everyone including Rama generation. But Wibisana spirit always stop Rahwana action. Hanoman always guarding the mountain, because if someone try to save/restore Dasamuka. The god of destruction will arise and the world will turn into chaos like in Ramawijaya era. Reincarnated Bomanarakasura is belive to be Rahwana Reincarnated. He have same skill (Pancasona) like Rahwana. But he then died in same hand as before, the hand of Kresna with help of Gatotkaca. Other is Godayitma, the king from Tawang Gantungan. Conflict *Some story said, Indrajit is a normal baby not created by Wibisana. *His Father and Mother died because Danaraja hate his father. Wisarawa (Dasamuka Father) killed by Danaraja because his father sin and without realise he killed Dewi Sukesih too. But is already to late and Danaraja escape from the place. The body of Dewi Sukesih has broken then birth 4 children. One is Rahwana or Dasamuka. *In other story Rahwana parent killed by Danaraja, Rahwana then go to his Paleburgangsa (Grandfather kingdom) to have news about what happen to his beloved father and mother. And with the help of his Grandfather (Somali) and his uncle, they attack Lokapala but they failed. *In other story. They both life raised with monster and demon. And then they found out.. if they able to take pray, they will have what they desire. The only desire they have are to meet both of their parent then asked the reason why they leave them in this place. *Sinta is hide not replace with another baby. *Rahwana is born normal not born in the horible forrest *Sinta Born is not know if her born before Arjuna Died or After. *Rahwana is not try to killed Subali, and the skill (Pancasona) Rahwana have is not inhereted like he have from Danaraja. Read more * Subali & Sugriwa * Ramayana * Wayang Purwa * Bomanarakasura * Shinta * Alengka Referense * Arjuna Sastrabahu (RA. Kosasih) Category:Characters